filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Oscar de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle
L'Oscar du meilleur second rôle féminin (anglais: Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress) est une récompense cinématographique décernée chaque année, depuis 1936. Celle-ci est décernée à une actrice de l'industrie du cinéma par l'Académie des Arts et de la Culture du Cinéma (anglais: Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences). Les nominations pour cette récompenses sont décidées par des acteurs et des actrices membres de l'académie, le gagnant est élu par tous les membres de l'académie, comme pour les autres prix. Les films listés ci-dessous sont triés par année de sortie, l'Oscar correspondant ayant été décerné généralement au début de l'année suivante. Des quatres Oscars récompansant des acteurs ou actrices, l'Oscar du meilleur second rôle féminin est celui qui est considéré comme le plus aléatoire, ayant été attribué avec surprise un certain nombre de fois. Vainqueurs de l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle Années 1930 * 1936 : Gale Sondergaard dans Anthony Adverse, pour le rôle de Faith Paleologus * 1937 : Alice Brady dans L'Incendie de Chicago (In Old Chicago), pour le rôle de Molly O'Leary * 1938 : Fay Bainter dans L'Insoumise (Jezebel), pour le rôle de Tante Belle Massey * 1939 : Hattie McDaniel dans Autant en emporte le vent (Gone with the Wind), pour le rôle de Mammy Années 1940 * 1940 : Jane Darwell dans Les Raisins de la colère (The Grapes of Wrath), pour le rôle de Ma Joad * 1941 : Mary Astor dans Le Grand mensonge (The Great Lie), pour le rôle de Sandra Kovak * 1942 : Teresa Wright dans Madame Miniver (Mrs. Miniver), pour le rôle de Carol Beldon * 1943 : Katina Paxinou dans Pour qui sonne le glas (For Whom the Bell Tolls), pour le rôle de Pilar * 1944 : Ethel Barrymore dans Rien qu'un cœur solitaire (None but the Lonely Heart), pour le rôle de Ma Mott * 1945 : Anne Revere dans Le Grand National (National Velvet), pour le rôle de M Brown * 1946 : Anne Baxter dans Le Fil du rasoir (The Razor's Edge), pour le rôle de Sophie MacDonald * 1947 : Celeste Holm dans Le Mur invisible (Gentleman's Agreement), pour le rôle d'Anne * 1948 : Claire Trevor dans Key Largo, pour le rôle de Gaye * 1949 : Mercedes McCambridge dans Les Fous du roi (All the King's Men), pour le rôle de Sadie Burke Années 1950 * 1950 : Josephine Hull dans Harvey, pour le rôle de Veta Louise Simmons * 1951 : Kim Hunter dans Un tramway nommé Désir (A Streetcar Named Desire), pour le rôle de Stella Kowalski * 1952 : Gloria Grahame dans Les Ensorcelés (The Bad and the Beautiful), pour le rôle de Rosemary Bartlow * 1953 : Donna Reed dans Tant qu'il y aura des hommes (From Here to Eternity), pour le rôle de Lorene/Alma * 1954 : Eva Marie Saint dans Sur les quais (On the Waterfront), pour le rôle d'Edie Doyle * 1955 : Jo Van Fleet dans Marty (East of Eden), pour le rôle de Kate * 1956 : Dorothy Malone dans Écrit sur du vent (Written on the Wind), pour le rôle de Marylee Hadley * 1957 : Miyoshi Umeki dans Sayonara, pour le rôle de Katsumi * 1958 : Wendy Hiller dans Tables séparées (Separate Tables), pour le rôle de Pat Cooper * 1959 : Shelley Winters dans Le Journal d'Anne Frank (The Diary of Anne Frank), pour le rôle de Mme Van Daan Années 1960 * 1960 : Shirley Jones dans Elmer Gantry, pour le rôle de Lulu Baines * 1961 : Rita Moreno dans West Side Story, pour le rôle d'Anita * 1962 : Patty Duke dans Miracle en Alabama (The Miracle Worker), pour le rôle de Helen Keller * 1963 : Margaret Rutherford dans Hôtel international (The V.I.P.s), pour le rôle de la Duchesse de Brighton * 1964 : Lila Kedrova dans Zorba le Grec (Zorba the Greek), pour le rôle de M Hortense * 1965 : Shelley Winters dans Un coin de ciel bleu (A Patch of Blue), pour le rôle de Rose-Ann D'Arcey * 1966 : Sandy Dennis dans Qui a peur de Virginia Woolf ? (Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?), pour le rôle de Honey * 1967 : Estelle Parsons dans Bonnie and Clyde, pour le rôle de Blanche Barrow * 1968 : Ruth Gordon dans Rosemary's Baby, pour le rôle de Minnie Castevet * 1969 : Goldie Hawn dans Fleur de cactus (Cactus Flower), pour le rôle de Toni Simmons Années 1970 * 1970 : Helen Hayes dans Airport, pour le rôle d'Ada Quonsett * 1971 : Cloris Leachman dans La Dernière Séance (The Last Picture Show), pour le rôle de Ruth Popper * 1972 : Eileen Heckart dans Butterflies Are Free, pour le rôle de M Baker * 1973 : Tatum O'Neal dans La Barbe à papa (Paper Moon), pour le rôle d'Addie Loggins * 1974 : Ingrid Bergman dans Le Crime de l'Orient-Express (Murder on the Orient Express), pour le rôle de Greta Ohlsson * 1975 : Lee Grant dans Shampoo, pour le rôle de Felicia Carr * 1976 : Beatrice Straight dans Network, pour le rôle de Louise Schumacher * 1977 : Vanessa Redgrave dans Julia, pour le rôle de Julia * 1978 : Maggie Smith dans California Suite, pour le rôle de Diana Barrie * 1979 : Meryl Streep dans Kramer contre Kramer (Kramer vs. Kramer), pour le rôle de Joanna Kramer Années 1980 * 1980 : Mary Steenburgen dans Melvin and Howard, pour le rôle de Lynda Dummar * 1981 : Maureen Stapleton dans Les Rouges (Reds), pour le rôle d'Emma Goldman * 1982 : Jessica Lange dans Tootsie, pour le rôle de Julie Nichols * 1983 : Linda Hunt dans L'Année de tous les dangers (The Year of Living Dangerously), pour le rôle de Billy Kwan * 1984 : Peggy Ashcroft dans La Route des Indes (A Passage to India), pour le rôle de M Moore * 1985 : Anjelica Huston dans L'Honneur des Prizzi (Prizzi's Honor), pour le rôle de Maerose Prizzi * 1986 : Dianne Wiest dans Hannah et ses sœurs (Hannah and Her Sisters), pour le rôle de Holly * 1987 : Olympia Dukakis dans Éclair de lune (Moonstruck), pour le rôle de Rose Castorini * 1988 : Geena Davis dans Voyageur malgré lui (The Accidental Tourist), pour le rôle de Muriel * 1989 : Brenda Fricker dans My Left Foot, pour le rôle de M Brown Années 1990 * 1990 : Whoopi Goldberg dans Ghost, pour le rôle de Oda Mae Brown * 1991 : Mercedes Ruehl dans Le Roi Pêcheur (The Fisher King), pour le rôle d'Anne * 1992 : Marisa Tomei dans Mon cousin Vinny (My Cousin Vinny), pour le rôle de Mona Lisa Vito * 1993 : Anna Paquin dans La Leçon de piano (The Piano), pour le rôle de Flora * 1994 : Dianne Wiest dans Coups de feu sur Broadway (Bullets over Broadway), pour le rôle de Helen Sinclair * 1995 : Mira Sorvino dans Maudite Aphrodite (Mighty Aphrodite), pour le rôle de Linda * 1996 : Juliette Binoche dans Le Patient anglais (The English Patient), pour le rôle de Hana * 1997 : Kim Basinger dans L.A. Confidential, pour le rôle de Lynn Bracken * 1998 : Judi Dench dans Shakespeare in Love, pour le rôle de la Reine Elizabeth * 1999 : Angelina Jolie dans Girl, Interrupted, pour le rôle de Lisa Rowe Années 2000 * 2000 : Marcia Gay Harden dans Pollock, pour le rôle de Lee Krasner * 2001 : Jennifer Connelly dans Un homme d'exception (A Beautiful Mind), pour le rôle d'Alicia Nash * 2002 : Catherine Zeta-Jones dans Chicago (Chicago), pour le rôle de Velma Kelly * 2003 : Renée Zellweger dans Retour à Cold Mountain (Cold Mountain), pour le rôle de Ruby Thewes * 2004 : Cate Blanchett dans Aviator (The Aviator), pour le rôle de Katharine Hepburn * 2005 : Rachel Weisz dans The Constant gardener, pour le rôle de Tessa Quayle * 2006 : Jennifer Hudson dans Dreamgirls, pour le rôle d'Effie White Voir aussi *Oscar de la meilleure actrice *Oscar du cinéma *Oscar du meilleur acteur dans un second rôle en:Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress Actrice dans un second rôle Catégorie:Récompense